


The Stallion

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Modern [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid spend the day at the fair.





	The Stallion

**The Stallion**

**-**

"Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats.” 

“But they’re on sale!” Hiccup pointed to the pen of bleating kids with only slightly seriousness. “I would never have to mow the lawn again!”

“I’m pretty sure your fancy riding mower is the only reason why my dad likes you.” Astrid pulled her boyfriend away from the livestock and shoved her cotton candy towards him as a pointed distraction. “Though… Maybe you’re not too different. Goats smell and eat everything under the sun.”

They walked arm in arm through the fairgrounds, occasionally dabbing sweat from their foreheads and squinting in the bright Berk sun. It was the most beautiful possible day for a state fair, but it was also sticky hot and fragrant with the scent of animals. 

“I could buy you an entire flock of goats,” Hiccup continued, pulling a piece of pink fluff from its cone and chasing it with his tongue. It reminded him of their first kiss– unbearably sweet and gone too soon. “Do they even call it a flock if it’s goats?”

“I still can’t believe you sold your bike,” she sighed, on the topic of his latest windfall. “I loved that thing.” 

“I’ll build another,” he assured her. “One with a better engine.” He didn’t mention that selling the motorcycle he’d worked on for the better part of a year was all a part of his six step plan to buy her an engagement ring. He’d been saving for a couple of years now, and was almost there. 

The sound of a loud whinney caught their attention, and both of their heads turned towards the open-air arena where the horse shows were being held. Without much discussion, they veered towards the building, gravel crunching underfoot. 

They followed the panicked noises to the stables, where a few people were gathered to watch. A couple of men were trying to herd a sleek black stallion towards a corner so that they could ease a lead around his neck. The beast was clearly injured, limping as he ducked out of reach, but even in pain, he was managing to evade the men’s reaching hands. 

“What’s going on?” Astrid asked one of the observers, a young woman with a ponytail and an ID badge. 

“He just got bought. They’re trying to wrangle him so they can get him to the guy’s trailer, but he ain’t having it.” She shook her head. “His poor owner.”

“He looks hurt,” Hiccup said without thinking. His eyes were glued to the animal, to his shiny mane and the way it stumbled every now and then. He resisted the urge to scrape the edge of his prosthesis into the stable floorboards.

“Oh yeah, it’s a shame. The vet was in here earlier, said he’d never be a rodeo or a work horse.” The young woman smacked a huge wad of gum as she spoke. “His owner lost money on him big. Thought about just putting him down, but then this guy from that horsemeat place upstate shows up.”

Hiccup heard Astrid make a sound of indignant protest next to him, but he was too distracted to know exactly what it was. The men had finally gotten the horse cornered, and he was almost screaming in fear. The creature’s eyes looked beyond the men, beyond the rope, and seemed to stare straight at Hiccup. Everything went muffled, and he could swear he could hear the stallion’s heart pounding in the quiet. 

His hand found his girlfriend’s wrist and squeezed tight. He couldn’t even tear his gaze away to meet her questioning gaze. 

Finally, the horse reared, and their eye contact was broken. Blinking, Hiccup pulled Astrid close and lowered his voice.  “Whatever I want, right? As long as it’s not a goat?”

Her features softened, immediately understanding. “Hiccup…”

He gave her a smile. Of reassurance. Apology. Lifting her hands to his lips, he kissed the finger he’d eventually get a ring on. 

One day.

Not today.


End file.
